


Winging It

by mdbld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Asexual Character, M for language? i dont understand ao3 ratings, M/M, Multi, Texting, Trans Male Character, but i dont want to spoiler it, i will add more as the series goes on, its called winging it bc i have no idea what im doing, text door neighbour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdbld/pseuds/mdbld
Summary: (20:01)i have the greatest biker aesthetic(20:01)all the people that own bikes are jealous of my beautiful jackets(20:01)and long flowing locks(20:01)lo ng fl owq i gn lock s(20:03)i choked(20:03)that’s beautiful(20:03)you're welcomeyet another texting fic feat. your fav marauders





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moo_remus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_remus/gifts).



> because we all need another wolfstar texting fic lmao
> 
> **sirius is bold**  
>  _remus is italics_

 

**_[+44xxxxxxxxx7 texted +44xxxxxxxxx6 at 23:04]_ **

(23:04) **knock knock text door neighbour**

(23:18) _what does that mean_

(23:19) **i’m your text door neighbour**

(23:19) **u know**

(23:20) **your number is one below mine**

(23:21) _um……….ok_

(23:21) _why did u message me though?_

(23:21) **my dear friend, density has brought me to you**

(23:23) " _wait a minute, don’t i know you from somewhere?"_

(23:23) " **im your density"**

(23:24) _wow. movie nerd much?_

(23:24) **i could say the same about you**

(23:24) _very good film though_

(23:25) **it is**

(23:31) **anyway whats your name**

(23:34) _um_

(23:34) _how do i know ur not some 50 y/o guy called doug texting me from his mum’s basement ???_

(23:35) **because i’m charming and delightful and any 50 y/o person called doug, such as yourself, should be honoured to have the privilege to talk to someone as wonderful as me**

(23:36) _wow._

(23:36) _you can add humble to the list_

(23:36) **also i’ve been disowned. there is a -0% chance that i would ever be found in my dear old mum’s basement**

(23:37) _yikes_

(23:37) **yea**

(23:37) **back to topic, i need ur name**

(23:38) _why tho_

(23:39) **is simple human curiosity not enough????**

(23:40) _whats YOUR name then_

(23:41) **i asked first**

(23:41) _so?_

(23:41) _you're the one who’s so desperate for my life story_

(23:43) **fair point**

(23:44) **my friends call me padfoot**

(23:44) _what kind of name is padfoot?_

(23:44) **idk its stupid really**

(23:45) **my friend gave us these nicknames a few years ago and we never really grew out of them**

(23:45) **i’m padfoot, he’s prongs**

(23:45) _that’s kinda cute. I don’t have anything like that_

 (23:46) _my friends call me by my name, but i’m reluctant to give it to you_

(23:47) _i can see the headlines now: “student killed by internet stranger after revealing name”_

**_[+44xxxxxxxxx7 set their nickname to padfoot]_ **

**_[padfoot set +44xxxxxxxxx6’s nickname to reluctant internet stranger]_ **

(23:48) **ahhh so you're a student**

(23:50) _shi t_

(23:50) _that doesn’t actually tell you anything about me though. i could be a mature student aged 50 doing an online course in my mother’s basement for all you know_

(23:51) **seems unlikely given your reaction**

(23:52) **a/p/l ;^)**

(23:52) **that’s age/pronouns/location fyi**

(23:53) _i know_

(23:53) _isn’t it usually a/s/l tho_

(23:54) **yeah but ‘sex’ is so exclusive. like does it rlly matter whats between your legs?**

(23:55) _true_

(23:56) _your political correctness doesn’t stop it being the worst thing i have ever read with my own two eyes though_

(23:56) **you flatter me**

(23:57) _i’m old enough_

(23:57) _he/him_

(23:58) _the uk, as you should have guessed by the uk area code_

(00:00) **old enough**

(00:00) **he/they**

(00:01) **england**

(00:02) **what are you old enough to do tho**

(00:02) **old enough to retire?**

(00:03) **old enough to attend nursery school?**

 

(06:47) **wow the suspense is killing me**

(06:54) _old enough to manage my sleep schedule like a normal person_

(06:54) _im going back to bed now_

(06:55) **rude. it’s the moorrning**

(10:28) _i don’t have classes until 11 on most days, so why wake up before then?_

(10:28) _also I’m 19 btw_

(10:36) **wow so young and small**

(10:37) **I’m 20**

(10:43) _you’re SO much older. I’m shocked to the core at your age and maturity._

(10:44) **I sense a little sarcasm**

(10:44) _really???_

(10:44) _also I’m not that small_

(10:44) _like 6’3”_

 (10:44) **I’m 172cm**

(10:45) **who even uses inches any more**

(10:45) _everyone?_

(10:52) **you’re so tall???**

(10:52)  

(10:53) _ofc you would say that. you’re below average height lmao_

(10:54) **offended**

(10:55) _my class is about to start bye_

(10:56) **have a fun lecture! learn things! etc**

(11:04) **what do you study?**

 

(12:03) _linguistics_

(12:04) _I wanted to do english literature or language but then I saw the course and it looked so interesting and I love it_

(12:10) **nerd**

(12:11) _what are you doing? Studying? Working?_

(12:12) **i’m doing a photography class**

(12:12) _that’s actually really cool_

(12:13) _got any good photos u wanna share ;))_

(12:14) **oi you won’t even tell me your name, why would I show you my photos**

(12:15) _that’s a fair point_

(12:15) _my name is unusual so u cant laugh_

(12:16) **would I though**

(12:16) **you know me as nothing more than padfoot and that’s Pretty. Odd.**

(12:16) _wow_

(12:17) **anyway my name is unusual as well**

(12:18) _my name is remus_

(12:18) **my name is sirius**

(12:18) _like the star???_

(12:18) **like the wolf baby twin???**

(12:19) _yes. I like it._

(12:19) **good. I do too**

(12:19) **and yep**

(12:20) _bet u are GLOWING that I finally told you my name_

(12:20) **yep**

(12:20) **w ait**

(12:20) **that’s the nerdiest thing anyone has ever said to me**

(12:20) **ever**

(12:21) **how did you know that it comes from glowing in greek**

(12:21) _I did classics at A level and did a lot of extra reading_

(12:22) _I love night and the stars and the moon_

(12:22) **why would you look at the stars n the sky when you can look at me, the brightest star you will ever see?**

(12:22) _smooth_

(12:23) **I bet you’re the sort of person who read the illiad for pleasure**

(12:23) **shudders**

(12:24) _“sirius rises late in the dark, liquid sky on summer nights, star of stars, orion's dog they call it, brightest of all, but an evil portent, bringing heat and fevers to suffering humanity.”_

(12:24)  **what a NERD**

**_[reluctant internet stranger set padfoot’s nickname to star of stars]_ **

**_[star of stars set reluctant internet stranger’s nickname to moon nerd]_ **

(12:25) _moon nerd?_

(12:25) **“I love night and the stars and the MOON” and ur a nerd**

(12:28) _ok  nice_

(12:28) _i have to go now. talk later?_

 

 (19:32) _lol I’m cocoa_

(19:32)  __

(19:32) _wait fuck that was meant to be sent to my friend alice_

(20:01) **idk if u care but I’m ‘angst king’**

(20:01) **i have the greatest biker aesthetic**

(20:01) **all the people that own bikes are jealous of my beautiful jackets**

(20:01) **and long flowing locks**

(20:01) _lo ng fl owq i gn lock s_

(20:03) _i choked_

(20:03) _that’s beautiful_

(20:03) **you're welcome**

(20:04) _my hair is short, brown and curly_

(20:04) _i want long, flowing locks but alas_

(20:04) _my hair isn’t straight_

(20:04) _one think it has in common w me lol_

(20:05) **did u just**

(20:05) **use the word alas in real context**

(20:05) **I can't believe how much of a nerd you are**

(20:06) _they call it a talent_

(20:06) **who does**

(20:06) _everyone_

(20:07) **are you sure**

(20:07) _yes?_

(20:08) **hm convincing argument. I’ll take it.**

(20:11) **im bored**

(20:12) **wanna play a q &a game**

(20:13) _as long as it’s not too deep_

(20:13) _too tired to think tbh_

(20:14) **wow**

(20:14) **whats your favourite colour**

(20:14) _red but the warm autumnal red. you?_

(20:15) **white because its so clean. but I wear a lot of black.**

(20:15) _what are you listening to right now?_

(20:15) **my brother ranting about everything wrong with ross geller while i try to watch friends**

(20:16) _am I interrupting?_

(20:16) **nope! you don’t really need to pay attention to it after you have seen it the first time**

(20:16) **that refers to both prongs’ rant and the episode**

(20:17) _fair point_

(20:17) **what are you listening to?**

(20:17) _The Paper Kites’ Woodland EP_

(20:18) _it’s so good_

(20:18) _i love music_

(20:18) **i haven’t heard of them but I’ll check it out**

(20:19) **the scissor sisters are good though**

(20:19) _what time do you usually go to sleep/wake up?_

(20:19) **sleep – probably between 10pm and 1am**

(20:19) **wake – before 7. usually 6:30**

(20:20) _jesus crhist_

(20:21) **whaat**

(20:21) **when do you sleep?**

(20:23) _all the time_

(20:23) _usually between 9pm and 9am but I also nap_

(20:23) _I need 8 hours minimum_

(20:24) **I wish I could sleep that long**

(20:24) **how are you feeling right now?**

(20:24) _hungry_

(20:25) _brb_

 

(20:58)   _I’m really sleepy and I’m going to go to bed now. talk tomorrow?_

(21:00) **yes! goodnight moon nerd**

(21:01) _goodnight star of stars_

****

**Author's Note:**

> i made the meme based off of the marauders because i couldnt find ones that they could relate to. tag yourself i'm glas pal  
> find the paper kites here http://thepaperkites.com.au/  
> hopefully this isnt too similar to all the other texting fics woops
> 
> (12:22) _I love night and the stars and the moon ~~but not when it's full~~_
> 
> (20:19) **the ~~weird~~ scissor sisters are good though**


End file.
